


Кощунство

by Ksobaka, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: У Изуны уверенные, крепкие руки, и Мадара тянется к ним навстречу, поначалу с недоверием, будто брат может оказаться настоящим, но потом видит его серьезное лицо, каменные недрогнувшие мышцы, и расслабляется.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кощунство

У Изуны уверенные, крепкие руки, и Мадара тянется к ним навстречу, поначалу с недоверием, будто брат может оказаться настоящим, но потом видит его серьезное лицо, каменные недрогнувшие мышцы, и расслабляется.  
Конечно, он не может.  
Изуна кладет широкие ладони ему на пояс и требовательно сжимает, притягивая к себе ближе. Ногти царапают кожу, когда он грубо стаскивает с плеч Мадары тяжелые доспехи и хватается за шею.  
Мадара думает, что где-то здесь, наверное, проходит грань, черта, за которую не стоит выходить, но Изуна не дает ему эту мысль развить и прижимается сухим горячим ртом к его губам.  
Не похоже ни на что, мимолетно отмечает Мадара, и вцепляется в чужие плечи. Его предсказуемо ведет, он чувствует жар — свой собственный и Изуны. Тот кладет ему руку на спину и проводит с нажимом, поглаживая через жесткую ткань перчаток напряженные мышцы. Потом Изуна раздевает его, делает это слегка неторопливо, при этом аккуратно складывает одежду.  
Мадара усмехается себе под нос и делает мысленную пометку — его брат бы никогда не стал так методично складывать одежду, полный бред, нужно обязательно это исправить в следующий раз.  
Потом он одергивает себя, потому что следующего раза быть не должно.  
Изуна резко прижимается к его шее и длинно, мокро проводит языком от дергающегося кадыка до самого уха, и от этой незатейливой ласки Мадара ощущает, как чакра начинает дрожать у него под кожей, будто пытается вырваться наружу. Он резко перехватывает Изуну за запястье, и тот послушно отстраняется, присаживается рядом на пятки и смотрит, пока Мадара берет все под контроль. Всполохи чакры оседают в нем самым обычным возбуждением вперемешку с физической усталостью, и разум потихоньку проясняется.  
Погружать себя в собственную иллюзию очень странно и поначалу глупо: ощущения такие, словно смотришь на отражение в зеркале и ждешь, что твой близнец напротив будет делать отличные от твоих движения. Но Мадара долго тренируется, прежде чем попробовать сделать то, что давно крутится на подкорке сознания, и выясняет, что для того, чтобы затянуть в гендзюцу самого себя, нужно куда больше концентрации, чем обычно. Еще нужно отлично представлять, что хочешь увидеть, обрисовать до создания иллюзии четкую картинку, иначе мысли смешаются, и получится непонятно что.  
У него была пара неудачных попыток, но он всегда быстро учился.  
Мадара знает лицо своего брата лучше, пожалуй, чем свое собственное: они много времени проводят вместе за тренировками, обедами и ужинами, простыми разговорами на заднем дворе дома и просто на улицах деревни, они, в конце концов, братья и выросли вместе. Но Мадара все равно тратит больше недели на то, чтобы отложить в голове четкую картинку с очертаниями лица Изуны, его крепкими руками и обернутыми вокруг лодыжек бинтами. Он смотрит на Изуну подолгу, смотрит пристально и вдумчиво, и Изуна однажды даже шутливо спрашивает, не натворил ли он чего — иначе зачем Мадаре так пялиться.  
Сейчас, в полутьме прохладной комнаты Изуна не шутит и не улыбается, он вообще ничего не говорит, только делает и выглядит до одури настоящим. Руки у Мадары получаются в этот раз лучше всего: Изуна кладет ладонь сначала ему на плечо, потом перемещает на шею, напрягая мышцы, совсем как на тренировках.  
Затевать подобное сразу после миссии было плохой идеей, думает Мадара, позволяя брату прижаться горячими губами к шее. Он устал и вымотан после долгого задания и мучительной дороги назад; пальцы чуть дрожат, а по телу пробегают мурашки, и Мадаре приходится крепко зажмуриться, чтобы удержать контроль в своих руках.  
Изуна чуть прикусывает кожу прямо под ухом, и Мадара тяжело выдыхает.  
Думать становится все сложнее, поэтому приходится время от времени вести отсчет про себя, но помогает это не сильно. Особенно в тот момент, когда рука Изуны оттягивает чужие штаны и ныряет вниз, настойчиво поглаживая.  
Мадара уже пробовал такой тип иллюзий, где в какой-то момент можно погрузиться настолько, что нет необходимости контролировать, нужно только плыть по вязкой реке из созданных заранее мыслей. Мысли эти уже обращены в более-менее физическую оболочку, главное — постараться ничего не испортить.  
Он решает отключиться в тот момент, когда с него стаскивают хакама и одним хлестким движением ставят на четвереньки. Изуна касается его спины кончиками пальцев, очень осторожно; Мадара весь замирает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, но чакра бьется вокруг них ровным потоком, гендзюцу по-прежнему крепкое и прочное.  
— Брат, — вдруг тихим голосом зовет Изуна, и Мадару ведет от его голоса.  
Он тоже получился на удивление отличным, безумно похожим, с теми же нотками азарта и легкого флера восхищения.  
— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Изуна и с нажимом проводит вдоль его позвоночника раскрытой ладонью.  
Мадара выгибается так сильно, что приходится вцепиться руками в простыню, чтобы не протащило дальше. Изуна одобрительно хмыкает и давит сильнее, пока Мадара не срывается с локтей и не вжимается лицом в прохладную ткань футона.  
На долю секунды стены иллюзии сотрясает, и Мадара понимает, что это от яркости ощущений, приказывает себе успокоиться, ненадолго прикрывая глаза. Изуна трогает его бока, требовательно сжимает ягодицы и гладит большими пальцами ямочки на пояснице; от всех этих простых и при этом таких желанных движений Мадара почти срывается на стон, но вовремя себя останавливает.  
Знание того, что Изуна ненастоящий, выдуманный, не приносит какого-либо облегчения: Мадаре по-прежнему тяжело открыться и полностью отдаться ощущениям, потому что чужие руки гладят его в точности так, как если бы они принадлежали настоящему Изуне.  
— Ты можешь быть громким, если хочешь, — раздается за спиной насмешливый голос, и Мадара думает, что да, он действительно может.  
Стон невольно срывается у него с губ, когда Изуна сначала сплевывает, а потом проводит языком между его ягодиц, крепко сжимая руки на бедрах. Мадара беспомощно хрипит, окончательно закрывая глаза, и подается назад — Изуна с тихим смешком удерживает его на месте.  
Можно без труда представить его довольно улыбающееся лицо, почти издевательскую ухмылку и огонь в глазах, что Мадара и делает, потому что именно о таких вещах и нужно сейчас думать, чтобы иллюзия не лопнула как шар с водой. Он тяжело дышит через рот, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях: он чувствует чужой язык, чужие крепкие руки, сжимающие до синяков, тихие смешки и короткие фразы, которые Изуна бросает за его спиной, явно не надеясь, что брат услышит.  
В голове появляется воспоминание двухнедельной давности, когда они тренировались в клановом додзё, спасая друг друга от скуки: Изуна восстанавливался после тяжелой миссии и был вынужден отлеживаться, а Мадаре пришлось почти месяц безвылазно провести в Конохе, помогая Хашираме с военными переговорами с деревней тумана. Изуна пристал к нему тогда, и Мадара согласился, потому что никогда не умел ему отказывать, и они сцепились на татами, сражаясь врукопашную. Изуна был в отличном настроении, то и дело улыбался и шутил, а потому пропустил пару ударов и оказался прижатым лицом к полу чужим коленом.  
Мадара слишком хорошо запомнил, какой горячей была его кожа, как вызывающе бегали его глаза, как тяжело вздымалась грудь, когда они, наконец, замерли, глядя друг на друга. Изуна тогда что-то сказал, но в ушах слишком шумело, и Мадара не услышал. А потом его самого подмяли и опрокинули на пол, больно приложив головой.  
“Попался”, — сказал тогда Изуна, несильно надавливая на чужой кадык.  
Мадара помнил это, думал про это все две недели, поэтому неудивительно, что вспоминает об этом и сейчас, когда кто-то, очень на Изуну похожий, насмешливо повторяет эту самую фразу, разводя в стороны ягодицы.  
— Заткнись, — сокрушенно шепчет Мадара, потому что ощущения топят его и переваливают через край, когда Изуна, наконец, туго толкается.  
Не думай ни о чем, повторяет он себе, потому что ткань гендзюцу опасно натягивается, и Изуна, судя по всему, это тоже чувствует: он замирает и толкается на этот раз медленно, осторожно. Его пальцы успокаивающе гладят бедра, проводят вверх-вниз по напряженным мышцам, и Мадара тяжело выдыхает через рот.  
Однажды он видел, как Изуна делал этот с другим. Это воспоминание не из приятных, но оно помогает составить максимально плотную, правдоподобную картинку — Мадара понимает это еще в процессе создания иллюзии и сейчас убеждается, как был прав, когда решил сделать именно так. Он помнит, как Изуна выглядел со стороны, когда разводил чужие ноги и двигал бедрами навстречу движениям партнера, помнит, как он почти нежно поглаживал чужую спину, пересчитывая пальцами позвонки.  
С Мадарой он делает ровным счётом то же самое, и его лицо, по-прежнему улыбающееся и довольное, совсем не трудно представить. Мадара с трудом приподнимается на локтях и тут же срывается, потому что Изуна толкается особенно резко, чуть приподнимая его за правую ногу.  
Невыносимо, думает он, невольно закатывая глаза.  
Повернуться через плечо у него все-таки получается, как раз в тот момент, когда Изуна одной рукой убирает выбившиеся пряди волос с лица и глядит на него из-под полуопущенных век. Он выглядит прекрасно, с восхищением думает Мадара, жадно цепляется взглядом за острую линию челюсти, за полные красные губы и белоснежные зубы, за капельки пота, бегущие по выпирающим ключицам. Изуна, конечно, отмечает на себе чужой взгляд; в конце концов, он всегда был очень внимательным.  
— Нравится? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он и кокетливо поворачивает голову вбок.  
У Мадары не хватает сил ответить — он тихо стонет, когда чувствует чужой член так глубоко в себе, что боится, что потеряет сознание.  
— Вижу, что нравится, — догоняет его насмешливый голос прежде, чем гендзюцу лопнет и разойдется по швам, словно ткань косодэ.  
Ему действительно нравится.

Первым, конечно же, замечает Хаширама. Он с обеспокоенным выражением лица склоняется над столом, за которым сидит Мадара, и протягивает руку. Его ладонь кажется неестественно горячей, когда он касается ею лба Мадары, но прикосновение почти приятное, от него не хочется увернуться, поэтому Мадара, насупившись для виду, складывает руки на груди.  
— Температуры нет, — с вопросительной интонацией произносит Хаширама и отстраняется.  
Мадара потирает то место, где только что была чужая ладонь, и мрачно смеется:  
— Сразу видно, что ты первоклассный доктор.  
Хаширама не обижается, он все еще занят тайной, ему нужно узнать, почему Мадара сегодня выглядит болезненнее, чем обычно.  
— Может, съел что-то не то? — не отстает он, бесцеремонно усаживаясь на край стола.  
Мадара цокает и раздраженно потирает переносицу. Доделать бумажные дела ему в ближайшее время не светит, потому что никакая сила в мире не способна остановить господина Хокаге от его идиотского расследования.  
— Ты весь день не реагируешь на мои шутки, а обычно обижаешься, — с подозрением говорит Хаширама, всматриваясь в его лицо. — Или хотя бы смотришь так, будто хочешь меня испепелить взглядом.  
Мадара откидывается на стуле и криво ухмыляется. Нет ни шанса, что Хаширама поймет истинную причину его тяжелых мыслей, но варианты послушать, конечно, интересно.  
Он перечисляет действительно неплохие теории, и на варианте “встретил утром Тобираму, и сразу испортилось настроение” Мадара решает смилостивиться.  
— Хочешь, я поговорю с ним? — радостно спрашивает Хаширама.  
— Скажешь, чтобы он перестал ходить с таким постным ебалом и раздражать меня? — усмехается Мадара. — Боюсь, даже тебе это не под силу, великий бог шиноби.  
Они говорят про Сенджу-младшего еще какое-то время, пока не раздается короткий стук в дверь. Мало кто приходит в кабинет Мадары, поэтому он умеет различать шиноби по этим самым стукам, но чтобы понять, что на пороге стоит его собственный брат, ему не нужно копаться в памяти — он чувствует густую чакру и запах крови, на самом деле, он почувствовал ее уже давно, едва Изуна направился к кабинету.  
— Не помешал? — весело спрашивает он, глядя сначала на Хашираму, потом переводя взгляд на Мадару.  
Они встречаются глазами всего на мгновение, но воспоминания, что Мадара успешно контролировал все это время, вдруг вырываются у него из подсознания и сметают с пути все разумные мысли.  
На Изуне, мать его, то самое клановое шитаги, разве что прилегает плотно к телу, а еще на боку виднеется небольшой порез. На краях рукавов можно заметить потемневшую кровь — она принадлежит врагам, судя по тому, как отлично себя сейчас чувствует Изуна.  
Мадара оглядывает его с ног до головы еще раз, отгоняет мысли о том, что под всей этой одеждой Изуна, должно быть, довольно горячий, а потом шумно сглатывает и прикрывает глаза. Он будто издалека слышит, как Хаширама доверительным тоном сообщает Изуне о том, почему его брат в дурном настроении сегодня, слышит, как Изуна смеется и отвечает что-то своим звонким голосом, потом слышит, как Хаширама мягко прощается и закрывает за собой дверь. А потом не слышит, но чувствует, как Изуна подходит ближе и кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Я тебя очень понимаю, — говорит он, несильно похлопывая. — Меня тоже всего разбирает изнутри, когда я вижу это белобрысого ублюдка.  
Мадара думает, что эти самые руки могут, пожалуй, сжать кость ключицы до опасного хруста.  
— Хочешь, я с ним подерусь и отобью ему бока? — смеясь, спрашивает Изуна. — Отомщу за тебя и твое плохое настроение.  
Все, что Мадара хочет — это руки Изуны, которые бы гладили его вдоль спины и заставляли прогнуться, но он знает, что подобное невозможно в реальности. Иллюзия, в которой бы можно было такое осуществить, сейчас где-то далеко, мечется раненой птицей на краю сознания, и Мадара устало открывает глаза.  
— Тебе бы отдохнуть, — сочувственно говорит Изуна и морщит нос.  
Мадара какое-то время всматривается в его испачканное лицо, в его дергающийся кадык и белую шею и думает, что — видит небо — однажды он не сможет отличить иллюзию от реальности.


End file.
